


Lilly.

by GrotesquePainting



Category: Alpha and Omega (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesquePainting/pseuds/GrotesquePainting
Summary: What if, instead of ignoring the other omegas and pursuing kate, winston instead- went ahead and took their advice? And proceeded to move on from his antics, saying it was simple puppy love? And resolute on doing his best to move on, he meets up with someone similar, yet... a contrast to his personality? someone who was laid back but adventurous? Someone like Lilly.This is a fanfic I made because I feel cheated back when I watched alpha and omega. Lilly is best girl IMO. Garth is good and all, but I prefer humphrey. So yeah, also I am not a furry. Just someone who finally has the ability to right what was once I felt like wrong.The plot will go the same as the movie till around chapter 3. Then its all gonna be different from there. Also, theres no road trip, as the only show I liked with that premise is BEN 10. So the main characters are not gonna get tranquilized and kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters arent edited. Like at all. So the quality may or may not be low. I didn't even proof read. So uh yeah. I know that I should probably put more love into this fic. But please do enjoy your stay :)

Atop the mountain were four wolves carrying a thick tree bark, they were about to go logsledding, excitement evident in their eyes. Although some problems and accidents were met during their first few runs but by now salty, shakey, mooch and humphrey were masters of this art. Only having one problem, something that had plagued or perhaps increased their fun since the start. It was that, they knew nothing to stop the speed demon that is the log that they were riding.

But it's all in good fun, as only times they fell out of luck is when they are thrown atop one another, with the very bottom feeling the most discomfort, which was usually Humphrey, proven once again when they had finished this session. But to three other's dismay, the guy wasn't making his usual grunts of frustation, instead, the wolf's eyes focused on the golden-brown hair of the newcomer and his childhood friend- kate.

The young teenager had her finished training at alpha school and has now returned, although he was denied to be her mate by kate's father, Humphrey plans on getting closer than friends with her. As he laid out his plans to his three friends, they shook their heads. Saying something like alphas and omegas can't be together. and in all honesty, they... were right. Sure he missed her during the first few days of winter, but he eventually felt fine without seeing her. Evident by how happy he was when they were logsledding before this meeting. Concluding it was simple childish love, the wolf went ahead and greeted her with heavy steps.

Feeling awkward at his new feelings but ready to get rid of them. Humphrey spoke, "hey." prompting kate's attention to focus on him. "How was alpha school? Your uhhh... dad is pretty competent, I doubt that he wouldn't let his skills die, unable to be passed on." The teenager added.

"It was... good? I guess?" Kate paused "but, your right. He is pretty good, though, these "skills" that he passed on is simply biting down your target's neck and pack hunting." She laughed. "And in fact... I'm gonna go ahead and test these skills out later, wanna come see? I would love for you to see how I hunt. Given that I've been told that you were apparently eating berries, maybe you could learn a thing or two."

Yep, there it is, the same eyes as ever, she has no interest... I am her friend, and she understands that omegas and alphas simply aren't meant to be. Not letting his inner turmoil reach outward, putting on his best poker face and indifferent voice Humphrey replied- "Yeah... I would uhhhh.... love to. See you then?"

"Yeah, see you. We will start the hunt once the herd of caribous got near."

And just like that... his childhood friend left, all his energy, excitement and expectations left his body. With heavy steps that came from the opposite reason, he approached his three friends, who were eating berries with two girls of their same status. No... self deprecating on my own status now wouldn't help. Nor will it ever will.

"Hey, aren't you guys tired of eating that stuff? Kate's about to go and hunt. I'm gonna go watch, wanna come with?"

The five wolves looked at him as if he had gone crazy and perhaps he had. Trying to confirm this, the three males simultaneously asked "you're really, really head over heels for kate aren't you?" Humphrey simply retorted that he was doing all he could to convince himself otherwise and maybe the fresh, dusty air of their view from the stampede would help clear his mind a bit. But the group wasn't convinced and with a little more time bickering back and forth. They truced and trusted the young wolf on his words.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of hooves thundered throughout the canyon, the maribous are here. And the one's who would hunt them were below, hiding in the foliage, ready for whatever it is that may come their way. Then there was Humphrey and his friends, situated at the top of a rock, looking at the hunters below.

"Looks like caribou is gonna get served for dinner tonight!" Humphrey exclaimed. He could taste the creature's flesh inside his mouth. And perhaps, if this hunt will indeed prove fruitful, then that taste wouldn't be so much as a daydream, but a reality. The teenager watched eagerly, his mouth watering at this point. And even in the little time he has on his out of head adventures, his mind reminded him.  
She isn't your concern see? What takes up most of your mind during times like this? If not food. She isn't a necessity. Deeper and deeper his thoughts dragged his feelings in the confines of his mind, locking them up. Sealing them. Burying them, so that they may never resurface.

And... since he himself is watching it happen. Perhaps... this is truly for the best. Not only for him and kate, but their pack as well.

Louder... it got louder, he could feel his mind vibrating from the rhythm of hooves on the ground. For once, it shaked him out of his delusions. Escaping reality as is, isn't a good thing for him to do. He has a purpose on this pack. A small one, but a purpose nonetheless.

The stampede soon reached the hunters, two of the males who were stationed at the front barked the lead caribou into redirection. Leading their prey to a grassy slope, where kate lied in wait, ready to pounce at it's neck the moment it got close. And once it did, the hunt came to a successful end. Well... almost atleast.

The animal, who had been left behind by it's herd was now struggling to breathe, letting out squirts of blood out it's mouth and neck as it tried. An immobile and hunted prey stolen from those who worked themselves to exhaustion wasn't new. And this time, the scavengers were their own kin. Wolves from the east, brown in coloration and a body fit for hunting came out at the other end of the slope, eyeing the now dead animal that lay behind the three growling wolves.

He had heard of a food shortage there, but he never realized it was bad enough for them to go to other territories. With a little bit more patience, the herd where this caribou was seperated from would have passed their land in a few days as well. But alas, they are now here. And they, are out for blood.

With the tension in the air rising, and the instinct to protect their food, pack, and pride. The 6 omegas who watched silently on the cliff ran down ready to help.

With mooch's large and fat frame at their side, the two thieves hesitated to strike. Leaving once they were told that the herd itself would come their way if they waited for a few more days. And that night, the whole pack ate caribou for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey woke up half asleep. Having heard some weird noise during the night, he got up and inspected where this sound was coming from. To his surprise, he was not the only who heard and woke up from it. Unfortunately, he was the only one interested in finding out who or what made that noise.

The cold night brushed his fur as he made his way to a cliff, the same one they climbed when they watched kate and her brothers hunt. The closer he got, the more it started to sound like some animal in distress. Perhaps even feeling pain.

And... as luck would have it, it wasn't just some creature looking for a mate, but a wolf. The same one from his pack and kate's sister, Lilly. Her white hair flowed freely in the midnight wind. The girl was looking up at the moon, trying to... howl? Loudly as she did. Humphrey approached the girl without any second thoughts, she was usually shy and quiet. And to see her like this was unexpected for sure.

With his usual "hey" he announced his presence, a hey that was soft and understanding. He probably knows what's weighing on her mind but he still asked "what's wrong" nonetheless. It was better to know what kept her here howling this late afterall.

And with a slow turn, the girl answered "you know... I know you and kate are simply friends, but... have you ever felt... inferior to her?" Humphrey was surprised. To the point that the word "friend" passed his defenses and through his mind without any damage. Was she always this open? Before he could speak, girl looked down at the ground and continued "yeah, yeah. I know, I'm a female, and your a male. I'm her sister, and you're her friend. We are worlds apart when it comes to this situation. But, I still wanna ask. Have you ever felt inferior to her?" She repeated, but her voice started to sound high pitched and distorted at the end. "I couldn't hunt properly, and now, I can't even do one of the most important thing of being an alpha - a howl. My father had deemed me a failure, thus leaving me behind when my siblings went to go to alpha school. But... am I really that incompetent?" Tears started to form at the base of her eyes.

"No... no your not." He told her before pointing out - "see what your doing now? Your holding back your tears... atleast for me, it is an act of strength. The weak not showing their weakness is up there on the scale of strenght for me." He took a deep breath released it and said "but sometimes... weakness needs to be shown as well. Especially if it weighs your mind. It isn't physical, it's a whole nother form of damage. And one that shouldn't let to run rampant. One broken leg might heal, yes. Especially if it doesn't bleed. But... the damage to the mind will pile up, and eventually take over. This... what you have now, is easy to heal. So, why dont you let it all out?" And... for once since he met her, he saw the girl cry. She cried and cried till she was wrung dry. With her chest rhythmatically moving up and down from panting heavily, the white wolf asked "what about you? How do you feel about my sister? Do you... not feel anything for your childhood friend at all?"

"Well... I do want us to be more than friends. But, that's all in the past for me. I'm trying to forget anything and everything I felt." It wouldn't be easy convincing himself, but he was determined to do so.

"Then... like you have said, perhaps this problem for you may cause internal turmoil as well. And... honestly? I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my chest from this casual conversation. I wanna help you as well. As a thanks."

"Hmmmm..., sure why not?" He laughed. "Let's help each other." And with that, Humphrey howled the best howl he could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

The midnight moon sailed through the sky as the two wolves beneath it finished practicing and are now chatting. "So, you think that eating berries was delectable because of some accident when you were still on the first few phases of this 'logsledding'?" Lilly laughed. She has been doing so for some time now, glad that he had lighten the girl's mood, Humphrey replied "yeah, though I was having trouble eating them at first, but getting the peer pressure from the 5 other omega's was more than enough to make me get used to it. Of course, meat was also on the menu. Half of the time..."

"Hmmm? Is that so?" Another laughing fit got sent his way. "Well!" Lilly stretched. "It was fun talking with you. And I would love to do so again tomorrow. Of course, there's the howling practice as well. See you then?"

"See you then" with a smile, the one eyed wolf left. And Humphrey, looking at her leaving figure thought - yeah... maybe things will get set in motion from now on. Concluding that once his feelings for kate is simple puppy love once again, the teenager stood up, and left.

The next morning arrived shortly after, and once he woke up, humphrey left to meet lilly on their den. On his way there, the teenager talked to his three friends about how they would have someone new joining them soon enough. Before arriving at his destination shortly after.

And what greeted him in front of the den was a groggy kate and a surprisingly energetic lilly. Huh, guess last night was really effective for soothing the girl's mind. Winston, her father, talked to his two daughters before making his way to humphrey as the two girls went back inside. "Hey... look- how do I say this as Lilly's dad? See. My daughter... she uh... has been energetic since earlier in the morning." He sighed. " I know... what you two were doing last night." Before anything more could be said, one of the wolves in question retorted: "Hey wait, why are you making it sound lik-" a growl cut him off. "You dare?!" After reminding him who exactly the pack leader was, the old man took a deep breath and apologized. "Look. I just wanna say... take good care of her. Last night the leader of the eastern wolves came here. And uhm. To put it simply, we both talked it out. Peace will soon be upon us. But... if this treaty goes in the wrong way then... war might be upon us. I just wanna tell you that I want you to protect my daughter during that time." The old man paused again. Nodding at humphrey, letting him speak his mind "Hey, hey. Wait. Why are you making it sound like your giving me her paw in mating?"

"That is... what exactly I'm telling you to do."

"So wait, about this meeting last night. You didn't just look at your own daughter howling there. For who knows how long?!" Humphrey was pissed. Furious even. He was about to storm off, before he got intimidated by the older wolf's stature.

"Thats... a good sign. Just accept your feelings kid. It's better this way. I'm gonna go fetch her now. She'll arrive shortly." Before the old man left. Presumably to call Lilly. Inner turmoil once again plagued the young wolf's mind. What? He can't be serious about this? What makes him think that he has a grasp over my life?! He can't just choose who I can mate with! First kate? And now Lilly?! Hell! What if I chose to be alone?! What then?! Before anything on his mind escalated further a soft voice called over. "Is something wrong?" One eye, that was not covered by her locks looked at him. "Oh. No nothing, lets leave then."


	5. Chapter 5

"Say what was that back then? We're about to arrive where you guys usually meet up for logsledding. You know that you can speak to me about these things right? I only said it last night. Have you forgotten already? There isn't anything wrong with your brain is it?" The girl pouted.

He stopped, prompting the female wolf walking beside him to do so as well. "Look... uhmm... your father he gave me your hand in mating..." his own eyes locked at the other wolf's widened eyes. Before looking down and saying "I kno-" "hush" Lilly nuzzled him, what is up with him getting cut off mid sentence today? "What's wrong with that exactly?" The girl added. "Well... aren't you uncomfortable? I guess the reason why that is is because I said gave me your hand marriage as if it was peaceful and not forceful. But still. It's not that I don't like it. It's just... I feel wronged. Your old man speaks to me about mates as if he could control who I could be with."

The wolf nuzzled him again. "See? Did I get mad at you talking about my dad like that?" She gave him a knowing smile before continuing"I... also have been told the same things by him. I know how you feel but not really at the same time I guess?" She smirked "He still views me as weak. And I guess since we're at the brink of war, he thinks that I should be protected." They locked eyes, causing both of them to smile. And eventually laugh. "You're right. Let's hope that this peace treaty gets done in good spirits."

"Do you know how the two packs will reunite?" She asked him, Humphrey shaked his head. "Well... the son of the eastern pack leader and kate will get married. Then the two packs will unite and coordinate with them both at the helm"

Those words no longer carry the same weight they used to and with a nod humphrey replied- "that's good then. Seems like a solid plan."

****

Get married huh? She was fine with it last night. But... looking at the two silhouettes of Humphrey and her sister made the future leader feel... obsolete? She should be happy for both of them. But she feels replaced. "Perhaps I should greet him first next time. I'm surprised he wasn't eager to see me back when I first arrived too." The way those two practiced howling, and even talk last night made her chest extremely heavy. The feeling got her curious enough to stay even as her father went home, only running away once her sister started to leave. She felt restless that night, constantly looking at her sister's peaceful sleeping figure, a soft smile on her face.

Back then, she only ran away as they playfully hunted each other. Making her father leave her behind as her three other siblings go to alpha school. But this morning, she was eager. Telling her family that she will try to hunt with humphrey today. You forgot his friends dimwit. She mused. The thought of her childhood friend sliding down the usual slope and failing to stop eased her mind. But, the addition of her sister on that happy memory caused her to wince. I just wanna protect her. Thats all. She has been sheltered since we were young after all.

"And where are you going exactly?" Her father asked, "well?" Her mind raced. You already have a reason! Say it! "Well, I just wanted to watch Lilly hunt." What?! That isn- "well, suit yourself." The words that left her mouth felt... out of the blue, why is she feeling this way?! Even her reasoning skills have become dull.

Whatever. I have gotten permission nonetheless. And with that, kate ran as fast as she could. Like she was running away from a massive beast.


End file.
